Dreams Do Come True
by MySnitch
Summary: HPSS Slash! Rating for safety only. Harry leaves, Severus is sent after him.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Not mine! I'm just a poor college student!

Warning!

Slash - don't like, then please don't read!

Harry Potter looked around the field of disaster below him, relief coursing through his adrenaline pumped veins. The once beautiful grounds of Hogwarts were now in ruins. From atop the hill that he was standing on, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again could see everything, including what remained of Hagrid's hut. The bright flames billowing from it were made only brighter by the rising sun. The blasts of water caught the sun's rays and blinded him, making his eyes fill. The fact that Hagrid was gone, had died protecting himself and Ron….

He tore his eyes away to observe the wounded being levitated to the hastily erected medical tents. All the Aurors were busy checking everyone's forearms for the Dark Mark. No Death Eater would be able to escape to take control of Voldemort's reign. Harry was just about to go assist the Healers when he heard a shout.

"I've got another one!"

He turned just as the Auror laced the new Magi-Drain Handcuffs on another wizard. They stole a witch or wizard's magic by pulling it through their wrists and it was known to be very painful. Harry dashed towards the pair, beating all the other Aurors who nodded to him and went back to what they were doing. He stepped between the man in question and the Auror, holding back the groan that threatened to escape. It was Jeremy Thrick. Wonderful.

"Release him." Harry was relieved that his tone was calm and he wasn't panting. His training with Professor Snape had been more than magical and it had definitely helped.

"This man is a Death Eater, Mr. Potter. Do you wish to see the Mark?" Thrick asked, eyes glinting coldly.

"Severus Snape was a spy. Everyone knows this! Release him, Jeremy! He has nothing to do with us! I'm not interested. Release my Professor!"

"Be that as it may, he has the Mark and he will be sentenced to the Kiss tomorrow."

Harry felt Severus stiffen behind him and his voice turned icy. "Auror Thrick. I demand that you release Severus Snape."

"By what authority?" Thrick sneered.

"As the Savior of the Wizarding World."

Harry hid his smirk at the annoyed look on the Auror's face. "If he does anything, it will be on your head."

"I have nothing to worry about." Harry replied pointedly. Jeremy sighed then motioned Harry aside before releasing the cuffs and hurrying off to report to his superior. Harry turned just in time to catch Snape as he stumbled from the return of his magic.

"Whoa there, Sev. Are you okay?"

Severus nodded, but Harry ignored it knowing that it wasn't true. Instead, he led the man to a nearby pile of rocks and sat him down. He then examined Severus's blistered wrists and looked up into the onyx eyes.

"Which pocket?"

Severus gave a small smile. "Left."

Harry nodded and pulled out the vials, selected one and put the rest back. As he sat down and gently massaged the salve into the raw skin he reflected on how they had come to be here. Dumbledore had decided that he needed to be trained more and that Snape was the only person who could do it. After an explosive fight, they had both come to the conclusion that they had been very wrong about each other. Grudging respect turned to trust, then friendship and for Harry, love.

When he had gone back to the Dursleys for the summer, Harry had been surprised to realize he missed Severus more than Ron and Hermione. Then he had been flabbergasted when he understood why. He loved the man and there was no way he was going to risk their tentative friendship by saying anything. Throughout his final year they had continued with the training and their friendship only strengthened. Harry smiled to himself and then came back to the present suddenly as Severus gave him a soft thanks.

"You're quite welcome, Severus." Harry replied as he tore strips from his cloak to wrap around the still healing flesh. "I meant what I said."

"You would have found a way, Harry." Harry flushed a little, but smiled.

"It would have taken me too long." They stood and Harry pulled up his Gryffindor courage and gave the man a hug, relieved beyond belief when he felt strong arms encircle him and give a small squeeze.

When they stepped back, Harry suggested they go help the Healers. Severus agreed and the pair headed over to the tents. When Snape stepped further away, Harry looked at him curiously and was taken by complete surprise when he was hugged from behind with such a force that him and his attacker fell to the ground.

"'Mione! Get off! I can't breathe!" He gasped.

She laughed and rolled over to sit. Severus offered Harry his hand and he took it. Once again on his feet, he helped Hermione up and gave her a proper hug. "Where's Ron?"

"In that tent." She pointed and they began to walk towards it. "They were fixing his ankle when I went to find you. A curse blasted every bone is his right leg. He'll be there awhile, but he'll be fine."

Harry smiled and nodded. The group walked into the tent and crowded around Ron's bed. He blinked up at them and said drowsily, "Hawwy, Mynee, Nape, I'm sweepy."

Harry burst into laughter and heard Severus snort as he ducked away for a moment. When he came back Ron was asleep and Hermione was sitting on the end of his bed. Harry walked up, took a deep breath and smiled.

"I've got to go, but I just want to let you all know how much I love you."

"We know Harry, we love you too." Hermione said with a smile. "We'll see you later."

Harry didn't reply as he looked into Severus's eyes, then turned and left.

At the edge of the forest a blonde was waiting for him so he broke into a jog.

"Hey, Draco."

"Hello, Harry. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. See you there."

They both Disapparated without the intent to ever return.


	2. The news

"Severus!"

Snape turned to see Dumbledore's head sitting in his fireplace and he looked at the clock. It was so late that he had to squint to see the hands pointing to the 3 and 6.

"What is it, Albus? It's 3:30 in the morning!"

"Harry's gone! No one has seen him since Voldemort was killed!"

"I did, he was helping in the –" Severus stopped. He hadn't seen Harry since he had told his friends he loved them. Harry had been saying goodbye to them, but no one had realized it. "He actually did it. Who went with him?"

Dumbledore frowned. "How did you know that someone went?"

"A conversation," Severus said, waving it off. "Who was it?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Severus nodded. "An unlikely pair, I still can't believe Harry pulled Draco to the light side in time."

Albus nodded. "Harry is needed here, Severus. Go bring him back."

Severus blinked in surprise as he looked at the Headmaster. That was a direct order! He never had been ordered to do something. Asked and tricked, yes, but not ordered. Albus knew how he felt about that!

"Sir?"

"You are to go find Harry and bring him back. Stun him and portkey if you must. Your replacement is on his way."

With that said, Albus pulled out of the fireplace, leaving a stunned Potions Master still staring at the flames. Suddenly he snapped out of it and started packing, wondering how he was supposed to find the boys. He himself had taught Harry how to hide, and with Draco beside him… it would be nearly impossible. Then Severus remembered a conversation from only a month or so back.

Severus looked over at the boy sprawled on his back, staring up at the stars twinkling above them. Harry, probably feeling his intense gaze, turned to look at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Precisely what I was wondering. You seem to be thinking pretty hard over there."

Harry chuckled and sat up. "Yeah, I was just wondering what it would be like if I could live my own life the way I want to. To be Harry, not any of this other rubbish I get hounded with. But to do that I would have to leave, and I don't think I could go alone."

"Where would you go?"

"I don't know. Someplace where the reporters can't find me. I've always wanted to visit a beach. I think it would be so beautiful to walk along the beach during the sunrise."

"You are such a romantic," Severus scoffed, though he did admit – to himself – that it did sound nice.

Harry laughed. "I know. But that's just me."

Severus smirked. "Quite."

Snape sighed as he said a silent goodbye to his home as he walked down the hallways. There was only one place that he could think Harry would go and be able to escape the press. America. There were a lot of beaches, but what other choice did he have? Sighing, Severus looked back at the castle right before he Disapparated.

"Florida, here I come."


End file.
